heavenly_and_hellish_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperius
Imperius is the second of the Higher Angels known as The Powers. He is also responsible for wiping out Nephilim children by the order of the Archangel Michael. History Imperius was created, along with the Higher Angels after the First Beasts attacked Kylaire. Imperius and the other Higher Angels fought off against the First Beasts and sealed then away in Purgatory. Millions of years later, Imperius witnessed younger angels were born. He and his fellow Powers were assign as the officers of Heaven and defend the cosmos from evil threats. Imperius and The Powers were also under the order of the Archangel Michael, who would lead them into battle in future wars. When Lucifer rebelled, the Powers faced off against their arch rivals, The Grigoris and defeated them while suffering a few loss. Later on when the First Demon Incursion happened, The Powers fought off against the legions of demons in Hell (Edom), caused by Inarius and Lilith. After the Incursion was over, the aftermath left many Nephilim and Hell Spawns scattered all over Earth and sowed mayhem and chaos. They also noticed the Grigoris siring children of their own. Imperis, Michael, and the Powers waited for the Deluge to be over and any remaining Nephilims ans surviving Grigoris were to be executed. Imperius slayed many Nephilims and Hell Spawns. Personnality Like for Imperium, Imperius' tactical brilliance encompasses all facets of warfare, from maneuvering armies on the battlefield to leading covert strikes against Hell's outposts. Imperius is very arrogant, proud and fierce while kind and caring with Powers and Angels as well as, later, Imperium, he hates demons more than all. His authority and power has come with the flaws of pride and arrogance, and when enraged, he may become reckless beyond reason. When not in battle, Imperius often strategizes and trains other Angels. He hates Nephalems and humans as they are anomalies. In Imperius' eyes, there's only right and wrong, good and evil. There are no shades of gray. Powers Imperius is the second Power to be created and is the strongest among his fellow younger Powers siblings. He has all the basic angelic powers but to a higher degree. * Hand to Hand Combat: Imperius has trained in various hand to hand combat techniques that are infamously dangerous among humanity. * Spear Combat: Imperius is very skilled with a spear being the bearer of the Spear known as Solarion. * Holy With Light: Imperius can generate a bright white light and kill anything except only wound Higher Angels, Greater Demons on the level of a Marquis and above, Typhon, Ladon, and Smaug as well as the Divine Quintuor. * Immortality: Imperius is presumably over a billion years old and was created, along with other Higher Angels, predating him after the Old One's creation. He cannot age or wither. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Angelic Immunity: As a Higher Angel, Imperius cannot be killed by standard angel blades or Flaming Swords. He can only be killed by Angel Swords, Cherubim Bows and Seraph Blades. Angelic Runes will hardly affect Imperius and dampen his power. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Imperius cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. He easily took Zeus's lighting without discomfort when a few common angels were reduced to dust. He commented that it didn't even tickle. * Advanced Smiting: Imperius is capable of burning the insides of someone by placing his hand on their head. He can effortlessly smite all younger angels except Higher Angels, all demons except for Marquis and above, all monsters except Typhon, Ladon, and Smaug and all deities except the Divine Quintuor. * Super Strength: Imperius is by far the physically strongest Powers and angel in the Celestial Hierarchy with only the Archangels and Elohims surpassing him. He can overwhelm all angels, all demons, all monsters, all deities. He easily overwhelmed Zeus effortlessly. He bear hugged Baldur and easily threw him off the Rainbow Bridge. * Swordsmanship: Imperius is excellent and the best swordsman in Heaven. he wields two primary Angelic Swords and his spear, Solarion. * Wing Manifestation: Imperius can unfold his wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allows him to travel to various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Imperius can teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. He and his garrison were able to travel to Olympus and Asgard with ease. ** Flight: Imperius has a pair of wings he can use to ravel at high speeds. His wings are covered in red armor as any Powers. ** Wing Blades: Imperius can swing his wings fast enough to severe flesh or release feather blades. ** Wing Shield: Imperius can block all incoming attacks or projectiles by concealing himself with his wings, making it impenetrable to inflict harm. Wearing his Powers armor increased the invulnerability of his wings. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Runes: While Imperius can break through regular angelic runes meant to confine or dampen him, stronger runes meant to hold Higher Angels can restrain him for a short while. * Magic: Imperius cannot be killed by magic or even high level magic. It can only harm or restrain him. Destroying Beings * Lucien: Lucien can easily destroy Imperius. * Cambions: Imperius can kill any Cambion except Cambions sired by an Evil as they can destroy him. * Higher Angels: Imperius can physically overwhelm any angel, including Cherubims and Seraphims, however he cannot outmatch them in other factors and can still kill him. * Nephilims: Imperius can overwhelm all Nephilims except by those that are sired by Higher Angels such as a Dominion, Power, Cherubim, and Seraphim. An Arch-Nephilim can destroy him. Chamuel was able to kill off Eliouds since they are young and had no idea on how to use their powers at full potential. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Imperius effortlessly. * Primordial Entities: Primordial Entities can destroy Chamuel with ease. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Imperius can only be harmed or killed by Seraph Blades, Cherubim Bows, and Angel Swords. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Weapons of a Primordial Species can harm and destroy Chamuel. Facts and Trivia * Imperius is a variation of the Archangel, Imperius, from Diablo series. *